Is this real?
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Completely redone 1/23/08 Chichiri regrets not stopping Tasuki from drinking too much and getting carried away; will he be hated for what he's allowed to happen?


Is this real?

The feeling of strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the warm breath that was blowing against his ear stirred the blue haired monk from his light sleep. Blinking sleepily, he looked at my surroundings, feeling disoriented and confused. 

This wasn't his room, it was Tasuki's, but how could that be? His stomach tightened as he frantically tried to make sense of everything. Last night couldn't have actually happened, it was just a dream. It had to have been!

The monk's head ached as he tried to sort his thoughts and remember what had occurred the night before. Had he actually taken advantage of Tasuki while he was drunk? How could he do such a thing? The bandit would never forgive him for doing this!

Chichiri started to panic, trying to get out of Tasuki's embrace. But it was no use, the red headed bandit just held him closer, refusing to let go.

Sighing, the monk couldn't help but regret everything he had done; why didn't he stop Tasuki from drinking so much and getting carried away? Just because he wanted the bandit more than anything didn't mean his feelings would truly be returned. He shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed what peace he could have in the bandit's arms; the memory of the previous night flashing through his head.

_"Daaaa Tasuki-kun I don't think you should have anymore to drink, no da!" Chichiri tried to grab the bowl from his drunken friend._

Tasuki just laughed and held the sake away from the monk, drinking what was left, "Awww 'm fine 'Chiri! Yer jus…yer jus' a worry wart."

"I think I should take you to your room, no da," Chichiri pulled Tasuki from his seat and helped him to his room, having to practically carry him.

"Ok Tasuki-kun, we're here, no da. Tasuki?"  


_Looking over to the bandit he saw that he was fast asleep, a drunken blush still set on his face. Chichiri smile and shook his head,_

"I told you not to drink so much, no da."

He managed to get the other onto his bed and set to covering him up. As he gazed at the younger seishi, he couldn't help but brush back a few strands of hair and placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

"_Good night Tasuki-kun, no da," he whispered and then moved to leave._

A soft groan stopped him, "..Chiri.."

_He turned around and frowned, his stomach fluttering with nerves. Had Tasuki been awake when he did that?_

"Tasuki-kun you should sleep the alcohol off, no da."

Tasuki groaned again, shaking his head slightly and spoke in a hoarse voice;.

"Come 'ere."

Chichiri hesitated but moved to Tasuki's bed side, kneeling down beside him.

"Tasuki-kun you really need to get some rest, no da. You've had a lot to drink," he brushed the other's face gently. He moved back in surprise when Tasuki muttered something and sat up.

"Tasuki-kun you really should-"

Before he could finish speaking, the red head pulled him up, ripping the mask from his face and then kissed him forcefully. Chichiri's eye widened as the bandit kissed him. He finally forced himself to pull away, staring at the other in surprise.

"T-Tasuki-kun?" he managed to stutter out, still stunned by the action. 

The bandit's eyes were half open, and he still seemed asleep and very drunk, but he looked Chichiri in the eyes,  


"_Wo ai ni, Chiri." His words were slurred but Chichiri understood him perfectly; he just couldn't believe him. _

_He could barely fathom a reaction as he was pulled into another firey kiss. His shocked state didn't last for too long as he felt Tasuki's hands roam over his body, causing him to shudder in response. _

"_T-Tasuki you shouldn't-" Chichiri cut himself off with a soft moan, unable to stop the bandit as he nipped at his ears and neck._

_There was no way he could resist Tasuki, not when his body ached for him. He stopped all his protests as he was pushed down onto the bed.  
_

"_Please do not regret this in the morning Tasuki…"   
_

Chichiri looked down, had all really happened; he was sure Tasuki would regret doing any of this. He had been drunk; he couldn't really control his actions. But Chichiri could, and he didn't. Tasuki would never be able to trust him again.

"I'm so sorry Tasuki-kun, I don't blame you if you hate me," the monk whispered, trying once again to move from Tasuki's arms, but instead he ended up stirring the bandit awake.

Tasuki groaned, muttering a curse; more than likely in response to the hangover headache he probably had, and looked down at the blue haired monk in his arms.

"…Chiri?"

"T-Tasuki I'm so sorry, no da!" Chichiri sputtered the apology, hoping not to anger the red head.

Tasuki just stared at him for a moment before pulling the smaller man into his arms, holding him tightly.

"So it wasn't a dream! Thank the Gods!"

Chichiri froze slightly, looking up at Tasuki in confusion;

"Tasuki you really-"

The bandit smiled, tilting his head,

"Love ya? Want ya? Hell yeah I do!"

"But you were-"

"Drunk? Hehe I guess I kind of tricked ya; sorry 'bout that."

Completely caught off guard, Chichiri stared at Tasuki, unsure if what the bandit had said was true. All of last night had been real, and it hadn't been a mistake. He hadn't taken advantage of Tasuki at all; if anything it'd was almost the other way around. He finally managed a smile,

"Daaaa, Tasuki-kun, it's not nice to trick people like that, no da!"

The bandit gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah well, I didn't think I could do it if I was completely sober! I had no idea if ya would want me or completely reject me!"

Chichiri shook his head, "I would never reject you Tasuki-kun, last night was almost like a dream come true, no da!"

"Almost, eh?" Tasuki smirked and tilted Chichiri's face up, bringing him close, "Well why don't I make yer wildest dream come true, ne?"

The monk blushed brightly, "B-But Tasuki-kun, i-it's morning! The others are expecting us for breakfast, no da!"

"Ehhh forget that, I'd much rather have you." He pressed his lips against Chichiri's, stopping the monk from any further protests and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Wo ai ni Chiri, I really mean it," Tasuki whispered into the other's ear, setting all of Chichiri's fears to rest for good.

Owari


End file.
